Underneath the Mistletoe
by globby0414
Summary: Eren couldn't believe what was going on. One minute he was arguing with the most annoying kid on the face of the world, then he was making out with him in the closet? He could've sworn he was just at the Christmas party and birthday party for Corporal Levi in the headquarters of the Survey Corps. 'What the hell' Eren thought to himself. 'Why am I pressed up against the wall in a


Underneath the Mistletoe

Eren couldn't believe what was going on. One minute he was arguing with the most annoying kid on the face of the world, then he was making out with him in the closet? He could've sworn he was just at the Christmas party and birthday party for Corporal Levi in the headquarters of the Survey Corps.

'What the hell?' Eren thought to himself. 'Why am I pressed up against the wall in a fucking storage closet? And why is his hand down my pants?!' Eren jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Jean let out a loud moan.

FEW HOURS EARLIER…

Eren was so close to punching Jean in the face as the tall boy was following him around asking about Eren's sister.

"OH MY GOD JEAN! I DON'T KNOW WHERE MIKASA IS! CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!?"

"I'll shut up when you stop having a dick up your ass!" Eren stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"You little fuck! I will punch you in the face! Besides you're gayer than anyone in this entire establishment!"

"You couldn't even reach my head on your toes!" Eren grabbed the hem of Jean's shirt and Jean did the same to his. They were about to fight when they heard everyone go silent around them and start laughing.

"What's so goddamn funny?" Eren glared at Sasha who was crying.

"Look up above you two lovebirds!" Connie shouted across the room. Jean and Eren looked up and noticed a little green thing with red berries on it above them. Surprise! It was mistletoe.

"Come on now! It's mistletoe! You know the rules!" Sasha giggled.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Jean and Eren shouted at the same time, then turned to glare at each other. Erwin chuckled and glanced over at Hanji who grinned manically. Hanji ran over and pushed them together closer under the mistletoe.

"It's tradition! Come on, do it for the Christmas spirit! And I think Levi would enjoy that as a birthday present!"

"The fuck Shitty-Glasses? Why would I want that as a gift?" Levi glared at Hanji who laughed.

"Nope! No way! Not in a million years! I refuse to touch the half titan mutant!" Jean furiously shook his head.

Eren rolled his eyes and shot back, a little hurt. "Better half titan than half horse, don't you think? And I do not want to be near this pathetic horse." Jean flinched and glared at him.

Hanji was about to say something but Commander Erwin cut them off.  
"Just let them go." He chuckled and walked away dragging Hanji with him.

Jean and Eren glared at each other and walked off in different directions.

During the rest of the party, Eren couldn't focus. He was too distracted by the earlier events that took place. He didn't even focus on what Armin said, which was usually interesting. 'Wow… he really didn't want to do that. Well that's okay because I didn't want to kiss him either.' Eren glanced over at Jean who was on his third cup of eggnog, from what Eren had counted. 'Not that I was that focused on him. I mean why should I? He's not even that cute. Wait, by saying that does that mean that I think that he is a tad bit attractive? I mean he is tall, and he has nice hair, and a handsome face, and pretty eyes, and a rather high no-'

"Eren!" Armin shouted, making Eren jump.

"What?"

"Jean is staring at you. I think he's drunk. After all, he had like 4 cups of eggnog and Hanji made it. Hanji probably put in like half vodka and half raw egg." Eren glanced over to see Jean staring at him intently with a tint of red across his cheeks.

'Gosh he's cute. No he is not. But the blush makes him look so cute. What am I saying? I think I'm drunk! I- god damn- why is he staring at me? Don't blush, don't do it, don't do it, don't do i-'

"You're blushing." Jean stared at Eren's face.

"Fuck." Eren was so done. "I'm not blushing, it's just hot in here."

Jean smirked. "Perfect. Let's leave."

"What? Jean no wait where-" Jean dragged Eren by his wrist down the hall.

"Jean! Where the fuck are we going? Why are you pushing me into a closet?" Eren was pushed in and Jean closed the door and locked it.

"Jean, I swear if you don't tell me why I am currently in a closet I will scream-" Eren was cut off by Jean's lips pressing hard against his. 'Oh that's why. WAIT HOLD THE FUCK UP! WHAT!

BACK TO ORIGINAL TIME…

'What the hell?' Eren thought to himself. 'Why am I pressed up against the wall in a fucking storage closet? And why is his hand down my pants?!' Eren jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Jean let out a loud moan. Eren felt Jean wrap his arms around his waist and pull him in closer. Eren pulled away and gasped for breath.

"Jean tell me what the hell is going on. Why- what- I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Eren looked up confused.

"Goddamn you have the prettiest eyes" Jean blurted out loud. "I'm so sorry Eren. After the mistletoe thing I was so confused because I think I like you and the mistletoe helped me confirm it. But I didn't want to like you because you're so pretty and I don't think I'll be able to talk to you so I drank a lot of eggnog and got the courage to talk to you and n-"

"Jean! Calm down! I can't understand what you are saying right now!" Eren stopped Jean from his rambling.

Jean took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "The truth is… I guessed I kinda liked you but I didn't know that. But the mistletoe… it helped me confirm my feelings for you. And you looked so pretty talking to Armin that… I don't know, I just drank a lot of the eggnog and it gave me the courage to talk to you. And now I'm super embarrassed. " Jean glanced down to see Eren looking up with wide eyes. "God, don't do that. Your eyes make me crazy."

Eren shot Jean a crooked grin. "Will it make you feel better if I told you that's the exact same thing that happened to me too?"

Jean looked down shocked. "Really? Are you being serious!?"

Eren giggles "Yes. While talking to Armin, all I could think about was how cute you were."

Jean glanced away, blushing. "Sorry for calling you a mutant back there. I was so shocked, you know, that I had to, you know, say someth-" Jean was cut off by Eren kissing him this time.

"I'm sorry for calling you a horse face." Eren smiled up apologetically. "But I need to ask you something. Why did you always ask for Mikasa? It made it seem like you liked her."

Jean grinned "Well I had to be near you with some reason." Eren looked up and stared at the taller boy.

"You are… I don't know what to say…" Eren mumbled, blushing.

"Just kiss me" and Jean grabbed Eren by his face and pulled him up to meet his lips.

Eren leaned against the taller boy and wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt Jean's tongue run across his lower lip, asking for permission. Which, of course, Eren gladly gave. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Eren lost intentionally for Jean. Jean wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, pulling their bodies closer, and their crotches even closer. Eren moaned when he felt something poke his leg and grinded against it. Jean pulled away, gasping and staring down at Eren. Eren grinned his little lopsided grin and pressed harder against his leg. Jean pulled him up and Eren wrapped his legs around Jean's waist, pulling the two toned hair boy closer into him. Grinding and rolling their hips, they stayed like that until a few minutes later when Eren realized something and pulled away. He dropped down to the ground, stepping away and looking a little sad.

"Eren, what's wrong?" Jean gently tugged on the boy's chin and made him look up.

"You're drunk, Jean. You're probably gonna forget everything that happened so lets just leave it at this." Eren sighed and started heading toward the door, but stopped when he heard Jean laugh.

"Eren, you pretty boy. You are the cutest little shithead ever." Eren frowned and Jean chuckled.

"Eren, I'm not drunk."

"Shut up Jean. You had like 5 cups of eggnog. That shit is like half alcohol. Stop laughing."

Jean was smiling sweetly at the shorter boy.

"Do you think Erwin would have let Hanji feed us underage kids alcohol. No. Erwin personally oversaw Hanji making it, so there was no alcohol in the drinks I had. Everything I said was sober and I truly meant all of it. So come back here and make out with me again."

Eren looked up at Jean, a wide grin slowing happening. He ran over and jumped on to Jean, pulling him into another heated lip lock. They stayed in there for a few more minutes before sneaking in to the barn to have some more crazy fun.


End file.
